When all your friends are here - Crash
by Elinorwrites
Summary: McQueen y Sally aprenden que ante las adversidades de la vida, la mayor virtud que tienen es tener a sus amigos y familia cerca. [Salqueen]
1. Chapter 1

**When your friends are here / Crash.**

 **Ugh, tenía que sacarme esto. Desde que vi Cars 3 necesitaba hacer el POV de McQueen & Sally en el hospital. Lo siento, soy así.  
El titulo del fic lo saque directamente y sin vergüenza del OST de la película: ****_"When All your friends gone/Crash"_** **lo modifiqué y quedóasí. Volví al fandom luego de variooos años, yay!. También, tengo este headcanon en donde Sally y Holley tienen la misma relación de besties que McQueen/Mater. Odié Cars 2, pero extrañé a Holley en la tercera parte. /3 Lo más probable es que sea Multi-Chapter e incluya a varios personajes.**

 **¡Los reviews alimentan a la historia! Espero que lo disfruten.**

¿Habían sido dos, tres vueltas?

 _Dos, no...Tres…seis._

 **¡¿Por qué era importante eso?!**

Dos, tres vueltas...en cámara lenta. Pánico, shock, _desesperación._

Sally Carrera jamás se había sentido tan desesperada en su vida. El pánico se había apoderado de ella al instante que el auto de su novio se había encontrado volando violentamente por aquella pista en Los Ángeles. _Ten Cuidado, ten cuidado. ¿¡Por qué no tuviste cuidado!?_

Desesperación, terror e impotencia habían sido aquellos sentimientos más apegados en aquellas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas desde que pasó lo que solo ella creía que sucedería en sus pesadillas más violentas de los últimos once años.

Bueno, la posibilidad siempre estuvo ahí. Hasta llegó a hablar de esto una noche con el viejo Doc Hudson, un tiempo antes de perderlo.

― ¿Crees que alguna vez pasará?

― No mientras me encuentre con vida ― fue lo que Doc había contestado. Viendo cómo se llevaban a otro corredor al hospital ― _Junior―_ a quien le había tocado lo _inevitable_. Sally aún era bastante nueva en esto de las carreras, nunca había tenido el interés de ser parte de ese deporte; hasta que McQueen había aparecido en su vida, pero era plenamente consiente cuán peligroso era dar quinientas vueltas a una velocidad de casi 190 kilómetros por hora. Luego de que hayan liberado a McQueen de aquella sala de hospital ―por los pocos golpes que había recibido aquel día― se aferró al corredor #95 en toda la noche, y toda la semana el único tópico de conversación entre ellos había sido del cómo él tendría más cuidado.

Claro, luego del World Grand Prix, en donde quisieron hacer literalmente _volar_ a su novio en pedazos le quedó claro que el peligro sería una de esas cosas con la que ella tendría que aprender a vivir. Al regresar de Londres, se había prometido a sí misma nunca más faltar a ninguna sola carrera en la que él participara.

Y, así fue. En los últimos seis años de su vida, ella había estado ahí presente repitiendo la misma frase a McQueen antes que cada carrera empiece: _Por favor, ten cuidado._

 _Ten cuidado, ten cuidado…por favor no me dejes._ La rubia miró a su al redor por un minuto. El cansancio se estaba haciendo cada vez más tangible y la ansiedad y el pánico aún estaban presentes. En especial la ansiedad. Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho malditas horas y aún no podían darle un pronóstico alentador del estado del corredor. Suspiró e intentó abrazar sus piernas de nuevo en el pequeño asiento en el pasillo del hospital. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero lo único que podía ver cada vez que los cerraba era ver aquel auto volar en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos y luego ver la imagen de su novio extendido en el asfalto recibiendo los primeros auxilios. Y la sangre, toda esa sangre. _Por favor, no me dejes_. _Por favor no me dejes._

Saltó de golpe al sentir una mano sobre su tensa espalda.

― Oye Sal. Flo quiere que comas algo. Compramos café y un sándwich―. Sally no dijo nada, no hacía falta decir nada. Simplemente tomó el café entre sus manos y miró a un costado fijándose como la persona había tomado el asiento a su lado ― ¿No quieres ir a tomar un baño? Reservamos una habitación en un hotel cerca de aquí. No es tan cómodo, pero al menos tiene agua tibia― Sally simplemente subió la mirada lentamente. De inmediato ojos de color verde se encontraron con los de ella. Ella mordió sus labios, lista para que otra marea de lágrimas vinieran.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste de Londres? ― musitó entre lágrimas. Holley de inmediato la abrazó, acariciando suavemente su rubio cabello, nunca había visto a su mejor amiga de esta manera.

―Él estará bien, lo estará Sal. Tienes que ser fuerte. Todos estamos aquí, contigo.― la rubia simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas una vez más.

― Fue tan horrible. Dio tantas vueltas, cuando lo sacaron del auto aún estaba consciente y gritó tanto. Yo no podía hacer nada, los guardias estaban ahí sujetándome tan fuerte que aún tengo moretones. Y la sangre…oh por Dios, nunca había visto tanta. Y-yo Holley, no sé si podré ser…yo qué pasará con él…qué pasara con mig―. Y una vez más, el llanto se había apoderado de ella.

Holley sabía cuán mala era la situación. Al ver lo que había pasado en las noticias, había tomado el primer vuelo desde Singapur a Los Ángeles. No es que abandonaría a quien ella consideraba su única familia de los últimos años. No cuando el mejor amigo de su novio y el novio de su mejor amiga, se encontraba luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

― Shhh, todo estará bien. Saldrá de esta. Todos estarán bien Sal ― fue lo que repitió por las siguientes dos horas a la rubia, quien cada quince minutos padecía del mismo ataque de pánico.

Luego de cinco ataques de pánico más, Sally simplemente cayó rendida en el regazo de la espía.

La peli castaña suspiró profundamente, tomando el café frío que Sally finalmente no había tocado. Él tenía que salir de ésta, siempre lo hacía. Finalmente sacó el celular de su pequeño bolso y envía un mensaje a su jefe que no estaría disponible para la próxima misión, ya que su familia la necesitaba.

Tres horas después, la médica que atendía a McQueen salió a dar el reporte que el corredor se encontraba estable pero su pronóstico aún era reservado. Ambas asintieron pidiendo que la mantengan informadas. Luego de media hora más, y logrando que Sally tomará una tasa del agrio café del hospital, Holley volvió a su celular para ver si podía lograr entrar al sistema del hospital.

Flo llegó un tiempo después, y en todo momento abrazó a Sally consolándola una y otra vez cada vez que la rubia caía de nuevo en las garras del pánico y la ansiedad. Luego de cuarenta minutos, dos tranquilizantes y la promesa que la británica se quedaría de guardia en el hospital por la noche, Sally cedió a abandonar aquel asiento de pasillo y disponerse a descansar luego de cuarenta y ocho horas.

 _Tienes que salir de esta, McQueen._

―Esta será una estadía divertida― musitó para ella misma. Disponiéndose a tomar el asiento que su mejor amiga había estado ocupando hace unos minutos.

 _Tienes que salir de esta._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ay, , comió casi todos los espacios del capítulo anterior.**

 **No importa, estaré haciendo las correcciones pertinentes yyy tenemos capítulo nuevo. ¡Angst a la orden!**

* * *

 _"No te preocupes Sal, estoy bien"_ había sido lo que él le había dicho aquel fatídico día, por la mañana, abrazándola desde atrás antes de bajar a desayunar _"Te prometo que nada malo va a pasar"_ respondió; luego de que por quinta vez la rubia le había encarado a cerca de lo nervioso que se veía. Sally recuerda haber hecho una mueca, asentido y luego sacar un mechón rubio de la frente de su novio.

Pero, obviamente lo malo eventualmente había pasado.

Sally despertó de golpe, al sentir que su celular vibraba de manera apresurada debajo de su almohada, sintió uno de sus brazos totalmente dormido debido a la poca circulación de su sangre en el mismo, el otro lado estaba fuertemente abrazando la almohada de hotel que aún tenía el olor a esa colonia que ella le había regalado a McQueen la navidad pasada. "Para sacarte el olor a gasolina y aceite de motor" había bromeado en aquella ocasión.

Intentó estirar sus músculos y ligamentos de la incómoda cama de hotel de cinco estrellas en la cual hasta hace unos días atrás compartía con el corredor. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ajustar su visión a la nítida pantalla del celular. Al ver la hora, y las tres llamadas perdidas de Holley y Mate, saltó de golpe de la cama.

―Mierda, me quedé dormida― musitó levantándose de la cama, tomando el celular entre sus manos y desbloqueándolo. Envió un mensaje a Holley y a Mate, y otro al grupo de contactos de Radiador Springs, informando a todos que estaría en el Hospital en unos pocos minutos.  
Juntando de su maleta el cambio de ropa del día e intentando ordenar el desastre que McQueen había dejado en la misma, se dirigió al baño dispuesta y con más fuerzas para taclear lo que faltaba del día.

* * *

Tomando las llaves de su Porsche 911 se dispuso a ir al hospital. Se resignó al dolor de cabeza y al mareo que los relajantes musculares aún causaban a su sistema. No había desayunado, su cabello aún se encontraba mojado y francamente nunca se había sentido menos interesada en su aspecto en toda la vida. Su único objetivo era llegar al Hospital de Los Ángeles en el menor tiempo posible.

―De acuerdo Sally, así como en los viejos tiempos ― susurró para sí misma ― como cuando tomabas esos peligrosos atajos para llegar al estudio más rápido. Programó el GPS de su móvil y se prometió a ella misma que estaría en menos de cinco minutos en el hospital, esperando tener ya buenas noticias.

Al llegar al centro de atención, se encontró con Holley y Mate. Holley en el mismo asiento que ella no había abandonado hasta anoche y Mate a su lado, taza de café y galletas en mano. La rubia sonrió al verlos, y tomó el asiento a su lado. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra por unos minutos. Holley simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa cansada, gesto que ella devolvió. Sabía que la espía estaba especialmente entrenada para poder quedarse despierta por días si fuese necesario, pero no podía negar que por su fatigada expresión, Holley caería dormida en unas cuantas horas más.

― Aún no hay noticias de él― comentó Mate ―pero sé que él está bien, saldrá de esta.

― ¡Claro que lo hará! Es lo que he estado diciendo por las últimas horas ― agregó la peli castaña, apretando suavemente el hombro de su novio; intentando que todo su positivismo no desapareciera. Finalmente Holley se levantó de aquel asiento, con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a la rubia, haciendo una mueca y una señal con la cabeza ―Mate, Sally y yo hablaremos un minuto, por allá. Ya sabes, tengo que hacer que coma algo ―declaró, tomando el brazo de la mujer y arrastrándola hacia el otro rincón del pasillo.

― ¿Y? ¡¿En serio no te dijeron nada en toda la noche?!

― Claro que sí, salieron un par de veces…preguntando por ti. Les dije que yo era tu cuñada, que tú habías tenido un ataque de nervios y tenías que descansar― rió en la última parte ― Cuando McQueen despierte, no le digas que me hice pasar por su hermana ―advirtió.

―Entonces, qué fue lo que dijeron…

―Despertó unos cinco minutos, de hecho, me dejaron verlo desde un cristal. ―Holley le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Sally, finalmente susurrándole ―él estará bien, tuvo mucha suerte. Los médicos me explicaron que está bajo el efecto de mucha morfina, los golpes que tuvo fueron espantosos, pero con algo de suerte estará listo para la siguiente temporada.

Sally simplemente parpadeó un par de veces, boquiabierta tomando el brazo de la peli castaña más fuerte ―Y no se te pasó por la cabeza avisarme eso ― cuestionó. Holley alzó las manos en defensa.

―Quería que _ambos_ descansaran ― susurró, volteando la cabeza y señalando a Mate ―finalmente tomó las manos de Sally, llevándola a sentar de nuevo― tiene la pierna rota, no hay daños en la columna, sí en la cadera. La cabeza estaba intacta, pero la muñeca se hizo añicos. Uno creería que esos trajes de NASCAR son inseguros, pero sí hicieron su trabajo. Ambos tobillos están fracturados, pero ya están bajo control. Aún están haciendo exámenes, pero no hubo daños en ningún órgano importante, si hubo sangrado interno…pero Sally, _él estará bien_ ― aseguró la espía, abrazando a la perpleja rubia.

 _Él estará bien._

 _Estará bien._

Sally sintió que su estómago se retorcía por la cascada de emociones y ambas manos se durmieron de la emoción repentina. Rió un par de veces para que luego el mar de lágrimas de nuevo apareciera, tomó entre sus brazos a su amiga y le dio el abrazo más fuerte del mundo, aun riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Mate se acercó a ellas, haciendo una cara de cuestionamiento a Holley, ella simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo una nota mental que después tenía que tener la misma conversación con el conductor de grúas.

La rubia sin embargo, no paró de llorar ― _Gracias, Gracias, Gracias._

* * *

Dolor, dolor, dolor. Su cuerpo parecía estar bajo fuego, sus manos no respondían y no podía ver nada más que una luz tan blanca. Tan resplandeciente como aquellas luces en la pista, que daban _una, dos, tres_ vueltas antes de que su auto decidiera parar. No había cerrado sus ojos, en ningún momento, más que al final. Luego de que las luces habían parado de dar vuelta, él simplemente intentó respirar tranquilamente, ¿Acaso había chocado? ¿Por qué de repente no dolía nada?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando su visión finalmente se ajustó, cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital, su olfato inmediatamente se encontró con el espantoso olor a _sangre y medicina_ como siempre le describía el olor a Doc.

Intentó moverse, para que repentinamente se encontrará con el dolor "Huh, con que ahí estabas" pensó, intentando mover el brazo o las piernas sin mucho éxito. De inmediato, sintió una mano sobre la suya, intentó fijarse de quien se trataba, pero el simple hecho de poder despertar y fijarse solamente en esa incandescente luz hacía que se sienta extenuado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad una vez más.

Cansado, nunca se había sentido _tan_ cansado.


End file.
